The End of the Road to Happines
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: [Sam and Jack] While on a reconnaissance mission SG1 discovered an Ancient device so they bring Jack in to use the device but before he could use it they were ambushed by Jaffa and Jack was captured by Ba’al…again. Set in Season 8. Mini xover with SGA.


**The End of the Road to Happiness**

**By ****Lieutenant Colonel ****Amanda Ylia**

**Summary:** [Sam and Jack While on a reconnaissance mission SG1 discovered an Ancient device so they bring Jack in to use the device but before he could use it they were ambushed by Jaffa and Jack was captured by Ba'al…again. Set in Season 8. Slight crossover with SGA.

**Spoilers:** I'm having a total mental blank on which episodes.

**Pairings:** Sam and Jack.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate SG1 or Stargate Atlantis if only I did own them events in several episodes of SG1 would have ended differently.

**A/N:** I wrote this a while for an English creative writing assignment for school so I decided to post it here.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Cimmeria also known as P09 ZX4 is an off world forest planet with thick tree and bush growth. It is a damp and humid planet, there was a large lake near the Stargate and there also was a city about five miles north of the Stargate.

Everything was quiet on Cimmeria until someone started to dial the Stargate from another planet.

The Stargate is a big stone ring which is the size of a 2 story building. It has thirty six symbols which are star constellations on it. The inner circle can turn but it only does when the Stargate is being dialed from Earth.

The Stargate opened with a big kawhoosh as the unstable wormhole came out and then flattened out to form a stable wormhole capable of one way matter travel. A few seconds later a machine called an M.A.L.P came through the Stargate.

The M.A.L.P is a robot like probe which is used by Earth as a scout to see if the planet is safe to travel to.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Stargate command is a secret Air Force base inside Cheyenne Mountain Complex on Earth. It has concrete walls, ceiling and floor, three inch thick blast doors and bullet proof glass. This is the place where the Earth Stargate is located.

Chief Sergeant Walter Harriman sat in the control room sitting in front of a computer facing the active Stargate.

Chief Sergeant Walter Harriman is a Chief Sergeant in the United States Air Force. Walter has white/grey hair and wears glasses. He is the person in charge of the dialing computer for the Stargate.

Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill a Major General in the USAF with silver/grey hair and brown eyes and the old Commanding Officer of SG1 and is the current CO of the SGC was in the control room standing just behind Walter.

"Sir we are receiving M.A.L.P telemetry," said Walter.

"Is there any Jaffa or Goa'uld activity?" asked Jack.

"No Sir and the sensors aren't detecting any Goa'uld ships either," replied Walter.

"Okay shut down the gate, SG1 will be heading out on their mission at 1300 today," said Jack.

"I'll be ready then Sir," replied Walter.

Jack walked out of the control room and up the spiral staircase which connects the control room and the briefing room and Jack's office. SG1 were already in the briefing room waiting for Jack to brief them on their mission. When Jack walked into the briefing room Lieutenant Colonel Samantha "Sam" Carter rose out of her chair and stood to attention.

Samantha "Sam" Carter, Lieutenant Colonel USAF, she has blonde hair, blue eyes and is tall. She is an astrophysicist.

"At ease Carter," said Jack.

Sam sat back down in her chair and Jack sat down at the end of the briefing room table. Doctor Daniel Jackson a light brown haired and blue eyed archaeologist and Teal'c a tall very strong ex first prime of Apophis and rebel Jaffa make up the rest of SG1 and were also seated at the briefing room table.

"As you probably know we are still searching worlds which I inputted into the dialing computer several years back, I'm sending you to one of those planets," said Jack as he started the briefing.

"Any sign of Goa'uld or Jaffa activity?" asked Sam.

"No there isn't," replied Jack.

"The Goa'uld probably doesn't even know about this planet because the planet isn't from the Abydos cartouche," said Daniel.

"I have to concur with Daniel Jackson, I believe that the Goa'uld would not know about this planet," said Teal'c.

"You will be heading out to P09 ZX4 at 1300 today. This mission is to be a recon mission. Dismissed," said Jack.

Jack got up out of his chair and so did Sam and she stood to attention as a sign of respect to a superior officer. Jack walked out of the briefing room and into his office to do the dreadful paperwork.

"At ease Carter," Jack called out from his office.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

The gate room is a big room the size of a three story building. The gate room contains the Stargate, several super computers and the manual override for the iris system which was installed on the Stargate by Earth.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Three hours after the mission briefing SG1 was in the gate room waiting for the Stargate to activate and for Jack to give them permission to go on the mission. The Stargate activated with its usual kawhoosh.

"SG1 get outta here," said Jack in his usual manner which most of the base personnel were used to, so SG1 didn't take it offensively.

SG1 walked up the ramp to the Stargate and walked through the event horizon to P09 ZX4.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

SG1 walked out of the event horizon and onto the platform on P09 ZX4. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c walked down the steps, then onto the damp forest floor and started walking along past the DHD and into the forest.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

About five miles from the Stargate SG1 came across a very busy city. They walked into the city, people noticed them but they didn't seem to care because they were probably used to seeing strange people in their city.

A few minutes later SG1 approached what looked like a government building. By the time they got close to the building news of them being in the city had reached the city's council members. A tall brown haired man walked out of the building and walked over to SG1.

"Greetings welcome to Cimmeria, I am Councilor Logain Kalim," introduced Logain.

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, this is Doctor Daniel Jackson and this is Teal'c. We are friendly explorers from the planet Earth," replied Sam introducing herself and the rest of her team.

"If you would like to follow me into the council building I will introduce you to the rest of our city's councilors," said Logain.

"Okay," replied Sam.

SG1 followed Logain into the building where they spent the next half an hour being introduced to the councilors.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

SG1 were in an office waiting to meet the last councilor, High Councilor Turlo Munning.

High Councilor Turlo Munning is an average built man with graying blonde hair.

Turlo walked into the office where SG1 were waiting, he shook hands with all three members of SG1.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting but I was in a very important meeting. I'm High Councilor Turlo Munning and I understand you are here to explore our planet," said Turlo after he sat down in the seat behind the desk.

"Yes we are here to explore your planet. I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson, this is Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter and this is Teal'c. We are explorers from the planet Earth," replied Daniel.

"If you need anything while you are here don't hesitate to ask anyone," said Turlo.

"Thank you for letting us explore your planet," replied Sam.

SG1 got up out of the seats they were sitting in and walked out the office and then out the council building.

"Daniel you're with me we'll be heading east, Teal'c you will be heading west and radio in every hour," ordered Sam.

"I will Colonel Carter," replied Teal'c.

Teal'c headed off towards the west and Sam and Daniel headed off to the east.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Sam and Daniel had been walking along for a while they hadn't found anything yet but were interrupted by Teal'c's voice over the radio.

"_Colonel Carter this is Teal'c_," said Teal'c.

"Go ahead Teal'c," replied Sam.

"_I have found something you should take a look at_," said Teal'c.

"Okay we'll be right there," replied Sam.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Fifteen minutes later Sam and Daniel had found Teal'c.

"Hey Teal'c what have you found?" asked Daniel.

"I believe I have found an Ancient device," replied Teal'c.

"Daniel will you be alright here to translate the text while I go back and get the General?" asked Sam.

"Yeah I'll be fine here," replied Daniel.

"Teal'c you stay here with Daniel," ordered Sam.

"I will Colonel Carter," replied Teal'c.

Sam started to make her way back to the Stargate.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Back at the SGC Walter was sitting in the control room, he was just about o run a gate diagnostic when the Stargate started to activate.

"Unscheduled off world activation," Walter voiced over the speaker system.

Jack was just on his way back to his office when he heard the alarm going off for the Stargate so he went straight to the control room.

"Receiving Colonel Carter's IDC Sir," said Walter when Jack walked into the control room.

"Open the iris," said Jack as he started to walk out of the control room and into the gate room.

"I already have…Sir," replied Walter.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Jack walked into the gate room just as Sam was walking out of the event horizon of the Stargate.

"Where is the rest of SG1 Carter?" asked Jack.

"They're back on the planet. Daniel is translating some Ancient text we found on and near an Ancient device we found on the planet," replied Sam.

"Let's go up to the briefing room and talk about this there," said Jack.

"Okay Sir," replied Sam.

They walked up to the briefing room and sat down at the table, Sam put her P-90 on the table facing away from any one.

"So tell me what you know about this device," said Jack.

"Well I don't know much about it yet because Daniel is translating the text at this very moment but my guess is that it needs a person with the Ancient gene to activate it so we need you to use it if it's safe to use," replied Sam.

"I'll be geared up and ready to leave in ten," said Jack.

"I'll wait for you in the gate room Sir," replied Sam.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Ten minutes later Sam was in the gate room and Jack walked in. Jack turned around so he was facing the window for the control room.

"Walter dial P09 ZX4," ordered Jack.

"Yes Sir," replied Walter.

The Stargate went through the dialing process and activated. Sam and Jack walked through the event horizon of the Stargate and through to P09 ZX4.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

"Daniel, Teal'c I'm back I have the General with me and we're making our way to you," said Sam into her radio.

"_I've almost finished the translations here, I should have them finished by the time you guys get here_," replied Daniel.

"Okay," said Sam.

Sam and Jack started to make their way to where Daniel and Teal'c were.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Daniel was finishing up the translations and Teal'c was keeping guard nearby when suddenly a patrol of Jaffa came out of nowhere and attacked them. The Jaffa captured Daniel and Teal'c and took them to a cloaked Goa'uld cargo ship.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Sam and Jack were about five minutes from where Daniel and Teal'c were supposed to be.

"It's not much further now Sir," said Sam.

"You better be right Carter," replied Jack.

"You know I'm always right Sir," said Sam.

"Carter you know I know that," replied Jack.

They walked into the clearing where the Ancient Device is and were surprised when they didn't find Daniel and Teal'c there. Neither Sam nor Jack got to say anything before the same Jaffa patrol that attacked Daniel and Teal'c attacked them but only Sam was taken to the same cloaked cargo ship that Daniel and Teal'c were taken to. Jack was taken to another cloaked cargo ship nearby.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Several hours later back on Cimmeria Sam regained consciousness after she was hit by a zat gun blast. Sam woke up and looked around for the rest of her team. Luckily Daniel was by her side so she didn't have to panic for long.

"Where's the General?" asked Sam in a panicked voice.

"We don't know, we thought you might know," replied Daniel.

"We have gotta get back to the SGC," said Sam.

"No Sam you've been unconscious for hours," replied Daniel.

"Colonel Carter I believe it unwise to leave at this time," added Teal'c.

"I have to go and you're not stopping me. We have to find the General as soon as possible and we have to get him back as soon as we can," replied Sam.

"We know, we just want the best for you so I think we should wait a while before we leave," said Daniel.

"I don't care, I'm going," replied Sam.

Sam got up and started to make her way to the Stargate and Daniel and Teal'c followed not wanting to let her go by herself.

"I guess there is no stopping her now," said Daniel.

"Indeed," replied Teal'c.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

When Daniel and Teal'c got to the Stargate Sam was already starting to dial the Stargate using the DHD.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Back at the SGC Walter opened the iris to let SG1 minus Jack through the Stargate.

"Ma'am where is General O'Neill?" asked Walter over the speakers.

"We were attacked by the Jaffa and he was capture," replied Sam.

SG1 handed their weapons to the airmen who were in the gate room.

Sam started to walk out of the gate room and towards her lab but Daniel stopped her by putting a hand on her forearm.

"Sam we need to go the infirmary and get checked out," said Daniel.

"I need to find the General," replied Sam.

"No you need to go to the infirmary," said Daniel firmly.

"Okay," replied Sam in defeat.

They all walked out of the gate room and made their way to the infirmary.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Doctor Carolyn Lam is the base doctor for the SGC who is tall with brown hair was waiting for SG1 in the infirmary.

SG1 walked into the infirmary, Sam walked in, in an angry mood.

"Just get this over and done with as quick as possible because I need to start working on a way to find General O'Neill," said Sam as she walked into the infirmary.

"Okay you're first Colonel," said Carolyn.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Twenty minutes later Sam was walking out of the infirmary and finally on her way to her lab.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Sam was sitting at her desk in front of her laptop in her lab. She had a star chart of the planets around and including P09 ZX4.

"There are six planets which used to be part of Ba'al's territory. Jack has to be on one of these planets," thought Sam aloud to herself.

Daniel just happened to be walking past just as Sam said her thought out loud. When he heard this he stopped by Sam's lab to see if she was alright.

"You know it's the first sing on madness," said Daniel.

"What?" asked Sam.

"Talking to yourself it's the first sign of madness," replied Daniel.

"I was thinking out loud," said Sam.

"Okay, I'll let you get on with your work," replied Daniel.

Daniel left leaving Sam to continue finding a way to find Jack.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Several hours later Teal'c came by to see how Sam was going. Teal'c walked into Sam's lab and found her asleep with her head resting on her arms so he woke her up.

"Colonel Carter," Teal'c said as he gently shook her to wake her up.

"I'm awake," replied Sam sitting up in her chair.

"May I suggest that you go to your quarters and sleep there," said Teal'c.

"I'll go in a minute," replied Sam.

"I will be back to make sure you have gone to your quarters," said Teal'c.

Teal'c left Sam's lab but he stayed in close proximity to her lab.

Sam shut down her laptop, turned the lights off in her lab and then walked out of her lab and then to her quarters. She walked in, didn't turn the lights on, sat down on her bed, took her boots off and then laid down under the blankets then fell asleep in her green BDUs.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Out in the hall Teal'c saw Sam walk out of her lab and in the direction of her quarters so he decided to go to his quarters to Kelnorim.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Back in Sam's quarters Sam wasn't having her usual uneventful sleep she was having a dream. This dream is a bit like the hallucinations she has while she was on the Prometheus.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Sam's dream.

_Sam was in her lounge room in her house._

_"Sam," a male's voice said_.

_Sam turned around and saw her father Jacob Carter._

Jacob Carter was a retired Major General in the USAF and the last host to the Tok'ra symbiote Selmak. Him and Selmak both died by being poisoned.

_"Dad?" asked Sam a little uncertain._

_"Yes it's me Sam," replied Jacob._

_"__Why are you here?" asked Sam._

_"__I'm here to give you some advice. Sam I've had enough of you being unhappy, I don't care if you have to break the rules just to be happy," replied Jacob._

_"Is that all you came here for?" asked Sam._

_"No that's not all, I can't tell you how to save Jack but don't sleep in your quarters or your lab every night for who knows how long go home and get some rest every now and then," replied Jacob._

_"But Dad you know I can't I have to keep working otherwise it'll take too long to find the answer," said Sam._

_"I have to go Sam," said Jacob._

_"Dad don't go," pleaded Sam._

_Before Sam knew it Jacob was __gone__, but not long after that Sam's best friend Janet Fraiser popped up in her dream._

Janet Fraiser was the old CMO of the SGC before she died. She was a short woman with hair and she was Sam's best friend.

_"Hello Sam," said Janet._

_"Janet I've missed you," replied Sam._

_"I haven't got much time so I better say this quickly. I know what you're going to do but I also know that anything I say __won't__ stop you so I'll say something different. I to like your father want you to be __happy__, I want you to go for what you really want the most," said Janet._

_"Janet you know what I really want I can't have," replied Sam._

_"Sam I know you really want to be with Jack but something really good is going to happen. I can't tell you what but all I can tell you is that it is something good. Goodbye Sam," said Janet._

_After Janet's last words she was gone._

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Sam woke up from her dream, she checked the time on her watch she saw that it was after 0700.

Sam put on her boots, brushed her hair and walked out of her quarters and up to the commissary for breakfast.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

In the commissary Daniel was already eating his waffles when Sam walked in. Sam went and got her breakfast then sat down at the table where Daniel was sitting.

"You got any ideas on how to get Jack back?" asked Daniel.

"I have an idea but I don't think it's going to work though," replied Sam.

"What's your idea and why don't you think it's going to work?" asked Daniel and he then took a bite out of his waffles.

"We could search the six planets which are around P09 ZX4 which used to be part of Ba'al's territory but even with the Asgard sensors on the Odyssey it could take months and it would be pointless searching if Ba'al isn't on a planet and we search it," replied Sam.

"What are you doing now?" asked Daniel.

"Well right now I'm calculating how long it will take us to search each planet and I'm also trying to come up with a new idea," replied Sam.

"Don't spend months on this Sam," said Daniel as he finished his waffles.

"You know mw I'll do whatever it takes to get the General back," replied Sam.

"Well I have to go now but I'll talk to you later," said Daniel.

"Bye," said Sam.

"Bye," replied Daniel.

Daniel walked out of the commissary and Sam stayed there and finished her breakfast.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

After breakfast Sam walked back to her lab where she calculated how long it would take for them to search each planet.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Sam was in Jack's office but she wasn't sitting in the chair even though she is the base 2IC, Sam was sitting in one of the other chars in the room and was talking to the President on the red phone which has always been in that office. Sam was informing the President on the current situation.

_"How long are you talking about in days and weeks?"_ asked the President.

"Mr. President Sir I'm talking about months, it will takes months just to search one planet," replied Sam.

_"Okay Colonel I suggest you find another way to get General O'Neill back,"_ said the President.

"I'm already doing that. With your permission Sir I would like to send an M.A.L.P to each of the six planets which used to be in Ba'al's territory," replied Sam.

_"You do that Colonel, as long as it gets us closer to getting General O'Neill back,"_ relied the President.

"Yes Sir," said Sam.

_"Colonel I would like to be kept up to date on the situation,"_ said the President.

"I will inform you as soon as we get any new news Sir," replied Sam.

_"That's all for now Colonel,"_ said the President.

"Yes Sir," replied Sam.

With that Sam and the President both hung up the phone.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Sam walked into the control room to inform Walter of what they are going to do with the M.A.L.P.

"Walter be ready to dial the six planets near P09 ZX4 which were in Ba'al's territory," said Sam.

"Yes Ma'am," replied Walter.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Three hours later they were preparing to send the sixth M.A.L.P to the last planet on the list.

"Ma'am the M.A.L.P is ready to send through the Stargate," said Sergeant Siler (USAF) who is the person who fixes any problems with the base and the Stargate itself.

"Thank you Siler," replied Sam into the microphone in the control room.

"Walter dial the last planet on the list," said Sam to Walter.

"Yes Ma'am," said Walter as he initiated the dialing procedure.

The Stargate activated with a big kawhoosh.

"Sending M.A.L.P through the Stargate, the M.A.L.P should reach the planet in five…four…three…two…one. Receiving M.A.L.P telemetry," said Walter.

Walter brought the telemetry up onto the screen. There was a fraction of a second of video before the M.A.L.P was destroyed.

"The M.A.L.P has been destroyed," said Walter.

"Prepare the UAV for launch," replied Sam.

"Yes Ma'am," said Walter.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Twenty minutes later the UAV was in the gate room ready to be launched.

"Everyone clear the gate room. Prepare for UAV launch," said Walter.

The UAV was launched, the UAV launches a bit like a rocket except it launches horizontally not vertically.

"UAV will reach the planet in five…four…three…two…one. Receiving UAV telemetry," said Walter and he brought the telemetry up onto the screen.

"Ba'al has this planet very heavily guarded we won't be able to get in on foot. I'll go inform the President of the new information," said Sam.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Sam was back in Jack's office once again talking on the red phone to the President.

"Mr President the planet is too heavily guarded we won't be able to get in on foot," said Sam.

_"Okay Colonel do you have any other ideas?"_ asked the President.

"Yes I do I have one more idea but I'm going to need one of the puddle jumpers from the Deadalus Sir," replied Sam.

_"Okay I'll have someone deliver a puddle jumper to the SGC within the hour. Is that all you've got for now?"_ asked the President.

"Yes Sir that's all I've got for now," replied Sam.

The conversation between Sam and the President continued on for several more minutes. Sam explained her plan to the President and he gave her approval to carry out this experiment.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

A couple of hours later Sam started working on installing beaming technology and extra power into the puddle jumper.

Daniel and Teal'c came by to check in on Sam to see if she was still working.

"Hey Sam," said Daniel.

"Hey Daniel," replied Sam.

"Do you want to come out for drinks with us?" asked Daniel.

"Uh Daniel do you realize how long this is going to take me to finish?" asked Sam.

"No but I think you need to get away from here for awhile," said Daniel.

"I believe Daniel Jackson is correct," stated Teal'c.

"I'm sorry guys but I promise I will after we find the General," said Sam.

"Okay," replied Daniel.

Daniel and Teal'c left Sam to continue working on the puddle jumper.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Two and a half months later Sam had finally finished working on the puddle jumper and the Deadalus had just returned from Atlantis with Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and several other personnel from the Atlantis expedition team.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Sam had the modified puddle jumper in the gate room ready to launch through the Stargate.

Sam, John, Daniel and Teal'c all walked into the gate room and into the puddle jumper.

Instead of Walter dialing the Stargate they dialed it from inside the puddle jumper using the onboard DHD.

The Stargate activated and John turned on the puddle jumper and flew it through the Stargate.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

As soon as they got through the Stargate John activated the cloak so the Jaffa couldn't see them and wouldn't be able to fire at them.

"Stargate Command we are cloaked and heading towards Ba'al's lair," said Sam into her radio.

_"Received __and good luck__,"_ replied Walter over the radio.

As they got closer to Ba'al's lair Sam brought up the plans of Ba'al's lair on her laptop.

"Jack will most likely be here," said Daniel as he pointed to a spot on the screen.

"John can you bring up the life signs detector?" asked Sam.

"Okay so where did Jackson say where the General is?" asked John.

"That's him there," replied Sam.

"Okay I'll beam him into the back half of the puddle jumper. You might want to be ready just in case it isn't the General," said John.

"Teal'c already is," replied Sam.

"He should be here right about now," said John just as Jack was beamed into the puddle jumper.

"You guys took your time didn't you," said Jack.

"That would be my fault Sir I had to install the beam technology into the puddle jumper so we could get you out," replied Sam.

"Just get me home will ya," said Jack.

"Yes Sir," replied John.

John flew the puddle jumper back to the Stargate, Sam dialled the Earth address and John de-cloaked the ship and flew it back through the Stargate.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Jack, Sam, Daniel Teal'c and John all exited the puddle jumper.

"It's good to see you back Sir," said Walter into the microphone.

"Thank you Sergeant and its good to be back," replied Jack.

"Doctor Lam is waiting for you in the infirmary Sir," said Walter.

"Great being poked and prodded sounds like fun," replied Jack sarcastically.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

Later that day after Jack had had his post mission exam which was well and truly overdue he went to his office and was surprised to see there was still the dreadful paperwork there.

"I know I'm your 2IC and I should've done your paperwork for you for the past two and a half months but I've been so busy with getting you back I didn't get time to do any of it," said Sam from where she was standing in one of the doorways to Jack's office.

"It doesn't matter. Did you want something Carter?" asked Jack.

"It's about something that happened while you were away," replied Sam.

"What would that be?" asked Jack.

Sam walked into Jack's office, shut the door behind her and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Well a few days before I came up with the idea for the puddle jumper I had this dream, my father and Janet were in this dream. What my father said was that he wanted me to be happy and he doesn't care if I break the rules and Janet said that something good will happen. It took me two and a half months but I finally figured out what Janet was talking about," replied Sam.

Jack didn't get to say anything else because the red phone on his desk began to ring, Jack answered it.

"General O'Neill," said Jack.

_"It's good to hear your voice again,"_ replied the President.

"It's good to hear yours to Sir," said Jack.

_"Is Colonel Carter there with you?"_ asked the President.

"Yes she is Sir," replied Jack.

_"Okay what I'm about to tell you is only effective for the two of you. Jack because of your bravery and Sam's dedication I have decided to remove the two of you from__ the fraternization regulations __effective immediately,"_ said the President.

"Thank you Mr President Sir," replied Jack.

_"Now why don't you go tell your Colonel the good news,"_ said the President.

"I will sir," replied Jack.

Jack then hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" asked Sam.

Jack didn't answer he just got up out of his chair, walked over to Sam and pulled her into a hug.

"He said he removed the two of us from the frat regs," whispered Jack into Sam's ear.

"Holy Hannah that means we can finally have a relationship," said Sam.

"Yah sure you betcha," replied Jack.

"I think we should take things slow not rush into things, I don't want to ruin our relationship at all by rushing into it," said Sam.

"I agree with you," replied Jack.

"We've known each other for eight years and now we finally get to be together, I can't believe it," said Sam.

"I know I can't believe it either," replied Jack.

"I love you Jack," said Sam.

"I love you too Sam," replied Jack.

**The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness The End of the Road to Happiness**

**A/N:** Don't ask me why I didn't just get them to use the Deadalus to go rescue Jack. Please review, but no flames cause I don't like them. If you want more just ask and if I get enough people asking I might write a sequel, if not I will just leave this as a standalone fic.


End file.
